Remorse
by Belen09
Summary: Admiral Malcolm Reed looked up from the report he was reading and saw the man he knew as 'Crewman Daniels' . . .


Remorse

Admiral Malcolm Reed looks up from the report that he is reading in his office and realizes that the man he is looking at is 'Crewman Daniels' . . . Spoilers for Xindi Arc.

T/R, PG-13, AU

Strictly speaking this is not only an AU, but a futurefic, and a deathfic.

Malcolm Reed freely admitted that he was stubborn; it was a family trait, he thought, considering how many of his ancestors seemed to be of that mindset. Whether it was a good or bad trait, was something else altogether . . . but at the moment it stood him in good stead. The admiral was deep in a report about allocating resources, when a discreet clearing of a throat told him that someone else was in his private office with him.

He looked up, intent on asking the interloper what their business was, when he noticed both – that the person was wearing a very out-of-date uniform, and that the man was 'Crewman Daniels', who he had not seen for over forty years.

Malcolm realized that his life was about to take an 'interesting turn' – he acknowledged the time-traveler with a curt nod of his head and a spoken, "Crewman Daniels." Daniels replied, "Admiral Reed."

Malcolm continued. "Not to be rude, but let's cut to the chase – What are you doing here? I rather doubt it's for 'old time's sake.' I haven't seen you for over forty years. I know that Archer said that he had seen you . . ."

"Actually, that phrase that you used – 'old time's sake' is precisely why I am here, admiral," replied the sparse man. Daniels was even more non-descript than Reed during his Section 31 days. It was a useful talent, whether for a covert agent – or a 'time-traveler' to blend in as much as possible. Which was why the uniform was a bit odd.

"Okay," said the admiral, "You do know that that uniform is totally out-of-date? Or are we 'going back in time'? I'm not exactly dressed for the trip."

"Oh, but admiral, you are." Daniels looked at the old man with an odd smile. Reed as usual was as usual in an immaculate uniform, totally regulation, including a small but distinctive square of metal that was required to be displayed next to the Starfleet logo. Unlike the other medals awarded for meritorious service, this honor was given with the expectation that from the time of its presentation to the honoree, it would be acknowledged on a daily basis for the rest of their service in Starfleet.

In short, it was called 'the medal of honor' awarded but rarely for extreme valor in the defense of life on a grand scale – Reed was given it for his inspired defense of Earth against the Romulan threat, and the subsequent marshaling of forces to push back that threat so that a truce could be arranged and adhered to. The rest of the admiral's career was spent in maintaining that truce – a holding action, but an honorable one . . .

He knew that he had done his best – that was all that any being could ask for in their mortal life. Others would have to carry on this 'fight', and one day soon he would join his ancestors; Malcolm hoped that he would at least have a moment of peace with Trip, who had died so many years before. That was his wish and desire.

Right now however, he was with one of the most irritating people he had ever met – Malcolm Reed held the opinion that Daniels was playing with 'time' or 'fate', and that it was hardly honorable for him to be 'flitting' from one era to another with little obvious regard for the people affected. So he looked at the man with a steely glare, and demanded, "What the Hell do you want?"

"Admiral, do you remember when you destroyed the Xindi weapon?" the question was mildly asked, considering its importance. Daniels waited, knowing that it was indeed a turning point in Reed's life.

"Of course." It was an event of both success and tragedy – yes, as Enterprise's armory officer, he had performed his duty, and had stayed behind to ensure that the weapon was indeed destroyed – and was transported away from the explosion in the nick of time. But then he realized that Captain Jonathan Archer – who he had successfully convinced to leave before him, had failed to materialize through that same transportation device, and was killed.

It made little sense – but malfunctions of transporter technology were hardly rare. Malcolm Reed had focused his guilt over the 'incident' into making sure that the Earth was safe as possible through the aegis of Starfleet and the help of other like-minded beings, such as the Vulcans. Indeed there was some talk of a 'federation' of planets, but nothing yet had come of it – it required a diplomatic touch that frankly few were gifted at.

"What if I told you that in another timeline – Captain Archer told you to leave first, you did, and both of you survived?" Daniels had extended a hand toward the admiral, who quite reasonably regarded the gesture with some suspicion.

"You're telling me that I allowed Captain Archer to stay behind – to detonate the explosives? I rather doubt that – I know my duty, and knew my duty then. It was my responsibility to activate the destruction of the Xindi weapon. It was a terrible accident that he died – besides would I not then die by accident? Do you take me for a fool, sir?"

"I thought perhaps you would have this reaction. Look at the wall, this is the timeline that should have occurred. The proper timeline . . ." And Daniels pushed a button on a small device that appeared to show images on the far wall of the office. Reed frowned as he regarded the holographic result.

The Enterprise returning battered, but successful to Earth – Captain Jonathan Archer being promoted to admiral – some kind of grand conference of various alien cultures – Archer again, this time obviously in some kind of diplomatic capacity – urging joint handling of the Romulan situation – the timeline went on and on . . . true there were the same kind of stressors – but on the whole the result was less warlike and more coordinated.

"If this is the 'proper timeline' as you say, why haven't you restored that one, and 'collapsed' this one – I know you have the means to do that." Malcolm Reed sighed, and spoke a thought out loud. "Why are you here? Does Trip survive in the other reality?"

"No, Malcolm, he doesn't." The two of them were 'ill-used' by Fate. "The reason I am here is so we can go back to that moment when Jonathan Archer tries to convince you to leave first. You knew your duty, and argued with him about the decision – we will influence your earlier self, and thus change history. It is necessary."

"Why did you wait so long? I will die soon, Mr. Daniels. Why?" Malcolm Reed was becoming emotional, this was so wrong, his life had dragged out to what end? Yes, to what end?

"It was so that you could do your duty, Admiral Reed, sometimes duty overlays all else. Come. We would meet your younger self, and guide his actions." And again Daniels extended his arm – Reed rose and walked with purpose toward the time-traveler. Then the two vanished. This time was over and a new one would form.


End file.
